


Happy and Junk

by TheMockingDahila



Series: Baby Buttercup [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Grandpa yondu, Kraglin is good with kids, M/M, kragdu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Kraglin thinks about his life, his lover and his lover's grandbaby who is pretty adorable. A gift for the amazing and wonderful write_like_an_american and my first first attempt at Kragdu.





	Happy and Junk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Write_like_an_American](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_like_an_American/gifts).



“She keeps starrin’ at me.”  
  
Buttercup was indeed staring at Kraglin. It was a bit unnerving for the Ravager. The child had such big, round eyes. She was also a baby who was completely pure. Full of innocence and Peter was letting Kraglin, a known space pirate, hold her. Of course, Buttercup didn’t care. She was a baby and had no concept of evil. At least not yet. Still, Kraglin was terrified of dropping her or somehow damaging the small Terran. Compared to him, she was squishy and breakable.  
  
“Ain’t she a beaut?” Yondu asked with a grin. “She’s the spitting image of me.”  
  
Kraglin looked at Buttercup and then glanced over at Yondu.  
  
“You just insulted your grandbaby,” Kraglin replied flatly.  
  
“Eff you.”  
  
“Eff you?”  
  
“I can’t curse in front of my grandbaby,” Yondu replied. “Buttercup is going to grow up to be a lady, not a filthy mongrel like me. She’s gonna go to one them fancy schools here on Earth and learn to be a lawyer or some junk.”  
  
“Junk,” Buttercup repeated. “Junk, junk, junk!”  
  
“See? She’s even talking!” Yondu beamed with pride. “Betcha she’ll end up ruling this planet.”  
  
Kraglin looked back down at Buttercup. He hated to admit it, but she was a pretty cute kid. He would never say it out loud but being part of this little ramshackle family wasn’t that bad. Kraglin didn’t really remember his old life. He had a mother a long time ago, but he forgot what she looked like. The day his mother died, he had been aimless, trying to figure out what to do next. It was probably only two weeks later when Yondu had found him.  
  
Joining the Ravagers had been a no-brainer. Kraglin had no other family. He was surprised at how easily he fit in. What had been a surprise was when he developed feelings for his captain.  
  
Those of the romantic sort.  
  
Okay, maybe romantic wasn’t the best word. Yondu and Kraglin weren’t exactly a couple. Their relationship was extremely confusing. Kraglin cared for the Captain, but he wasn’t sure if he was in love with Yondu. Again, Kraglin cared deeply for his captain, but Yondu wasn’t one for ‘love’ or ‘feelings.’ Was there a word for the feeling? Kraglin wasn’t sure, but he knew he felt something. It was had to explain.  
  
But maybe he didn’t have to explain it.  
  
“Hey, Boss?”  
  
“Yes, Kraggles?”  
  
“Are you happy?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m happy. What about you?”  
  
Kraglin thought for a second.  
  
“Yeah,” Kraglin smiled down at Buttercup. “What about you B-cup?”  
  
“Happy, happy, happy.” The toddler replied.  
  
“I’m telling you, she’s gonna rule this planet one day.”  
  
“Queen Buttercup of Terra,” Kraglin held her up. “I could see it.”  
  
Buttercup gurgled happily as Kraglin brought her down. It might not be the Ravagers way, to play with a baby and love a blue alien with a magical arrow but Kraglin didn’t care. What he did care about was being happy. And in his own way, he was.  
  



End file.
